Unnamed Fanfiction
by Bloopsidoo
Summary: "My mother was always there beside me, through the dark times and the light times... I was very stubborn when I was younger, I don't know how she coped with me." Daichi spoke with a gentle smile, his jade eyes bright with his old memories. Sakura gazed at him intently, "Then she must of saw exactly what I see. A reckless Cubone with a heart made of gold."


**Unnamed Fanfiction - A Pokémon fanfiction.  
Original author Uvenus. Characters do not belong to me, only their personalities and names. Story line belongs to me.**

_Authors Notes~ I do not own pokémon. I own very few of the characters. This story is being produced as a result of curiosity on how my writing changes throughout a long period of time. Updates may not be frequent as I'm currently busy with a lot of other things, so don't moan at me for not updating. Prologue will be very short as it is merely an introduction to the past of Cubone's story. __Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

Unnamed Fanfiction

Prologue

"...M-Mother…?"

Small droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, deep green eyes followed the men who were now walking away from the scene which they had just caused. Peeking out from behind the rock the Cubone's mother had hidden him behind. "... Are y-you okay…?" The tiny ground type breathed clouds into the bitter air. Hesitantly, he stepped forwards, looking from left to right.

"I-Is it safe mother… Am I allowed t-to come out…?" Step by step, the Cubone crept through the lengthy grass. After a few moments of doing so, he stopped, rain bruising his scaly back and his tiny figure almost being toppled over by the strength of the wind. "...Mother…?" The Cubone spoke softly once more, lightning enhancing his vision and making him jolt with fright.

Red.

It was all around him, the colour red. Cubone didn't know if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, but he saw it. Another flash, and his eyes caught a lump like silhouette, slouched down in the grass in front of him. Uncertain, and fearful, the ground type flinched back. Were the men back? He was about to make a run for cover, before he caught onto his mother's' long tail and her curved spines. A huge grin made its way upon the young Cubone's mouth and within moments, he had leapt at the figure. Nuzzling into her neck, he laughed. "You showed them a thing or two! Right mother?"

After a few seconds of silence, Cubone frowned, "Are you sleepy? You can't sleep out here! You'll get sick!" The tiny hands of the Cubone prodded at his mothers' shoulders in an attempt to wake her. "See! You're already really wet!" He spoke softly, pulling back and watching her intently, before finding that his feet had became wet very quickly. "Come on! I don't want to be sick too! … Mother…?"

Lighting flashed overhead once more, and what 'blessed' his vision was something he couldn't even see in nightmares. The ground around Cubone's mother was dyed crimson, along with her spine, back legs and neck. The once beautiful ground type's joints were set in weird angles and her claws dug into the soil, leaving her hands cut up and bloody. What caught his eyes the most, were her own hazel eyes, still wide with horror and grieving. Slowly, the young ground type stumbled back, his eyes wide as he looked down at his hands and feet, which were the same colour as his bloody mother.

With a loud shriek, the Cubone stumbled backwards, body quaking with fear. "Mother…" He sniffled, bravely approaching her again. Placing a hand on her shoulder and letting a few tears slip down his cheeks. "... No…"

Slowly, he slid his arms around her, burying his face into her bloody skin and sobbing quietly. "... Don't leave m-me… I d-don't want to b-be alone…" He hiccupped. Another clash of thunder and flash of lightning made him jolt further into embrace.

Cubone shivered in the freezing cold, sniffling he held onto his mother tighter, hoping for the familiar warmth which was taken from him so easily. Water weaved its way through the cracks in his skin, sending shivers up his spine.

The dark, cold night went on like that.


End file.
